Patch
by anthiya8
Summary: I was once an archangel but now I have fallen. Can you blame me for falling in love with a human? Not all of us are skilled at possessing bodies to connect with the human world. However, its not like me to admit my weaknesses. When it came to love, I knew I could sacrifice anything and I will sacrifice everything. A side from all the romance and mission, the real reason as to why


Suthakaran 5

Patch

By : Anthiya Suthakaran

Fanfiction based on the Hush Hush series

Prologue

I was once an archangel but now I have fallen. Can you blame me for falling in love with a human? Not all of us are skilled at possessing bodies to connect with the human world. However, its not like me to admit my weaknesses. When it came to love, I knew I could sacrifice anything and I will sacrifice everything. A side from all the romance and mission, the real reason as to why I return is to become human once again but this plan immediately fails after meeting her… Nora Grey.

I opened my eyes and it was as if I had woken up from a bad nightmare. I am here now. I am finally on earth, but in a body that could no longer give me the sensations of a living human being. It was as if I was looking through a pane glass. I could not feel, taste or smell anything. Everything seemed a blur; yellow and faint. The last thing I can remember before leaving heaven was me and Debra arguing and her mentioning the name "Nora Grey" . Everything seemed to come back into perspective. I need to find her as soon as I can.

I push against the grass beneath my palms and pull myself up. I stumble across what seems like a grave yard and drag my body towards a park with a gate that read _Delphic Amusement Park_ in big fancy letters. Although I was not able to feel, my soul was drained out of energy because of my journey back to earth. I scramble across the park and find an entrance to what seemed like an underground studio. I investigate the space and realize that the studio looked very much like a shelter. It was deserted. The last thing I could remember was the corner of my eyes darkening.

Its been a week since my returning. I found a place nearby called Bo's arcade. There I found my good old friend Rixon. We've been friends for centuries. He had shown me how things work on land, what to and not to avoid and how to take care of the body I have taken form of. He even gave me the keys to a vintage Harley Davidson sportster motorcycle. The more I explored the world around me, the more I realized I had missed being able to do all the things I was once able to do. This meant I had to do whatever it took to sacrifice Nora, a Nephilim descent, to become the human I want to be.

The only way to get close to Nora is to be able to see her and during this time of the year, school is just starting. I went to three different schools looking for a girl in the name of Nora. Surprisingly there was only one Nora which made everything much easier than it should've been. Once I had found out her school, I had manipulated the main office to enroll me into her class to keep an extra eye on her. I didn't have a solid plan but all I knew was that if I was going to get close to her, I'd have to get to know her first.

It was the first day of school and I entered the classroom. Nora's teacher coincidently places a girl next to me while arranging a new seating plan. Her hair was dark brown and curly. I know a Nephilim when I see one. Nora grey. I look at her face and her eyes lock with mine as if she was able to see right through me. I felt weak. A shiver runs cold up my sleeve. I gave an effortless smirk. I could tell by the posture and attitude that she was a very brave and tough one to handle. For some reason, I'm drawn to it.

"Hi I'm Nora" she introduces herself. "You're name? "

"Call me patch" I replied. My mind kept screaming. _Shoot your shot patch._ "I mean it … call me" I finished with a smirk.

I could tell she wasn't expecting me to tease her. I wasn't too sure whether she wanted to be near me or not. It bothered her, however her eyes were full of curiosity.

She storms into Bo's arcade as if she was determined to get answers out of me. She had called me earlier to ask where I was but, I cut the phone and told her to come to Bo's to see what she would do. I had a feeling she was going to show up. I smirked as she approaches our pool table. What questions did she have? I have no idea but, I'm pretty sure biology questions wasn't the only reason to why she was here. She asks me about my work place and where I'm from. I never lied but I avoided the questions I knew I couldn't answer. She's cute when she pretends to act all up and tough.

"Come here angel, I'll show u how to pool" I said griping the pool stick with both hands. She storms off and my mind forces me to run after her.

"Nora!" I raise my voice above the sound of the crowd. I chase after her as she disappears off the floor and towards the exits.

"Can I know why you are running" I ask pacing myself behind her.

Just as she reaches her car, Debra (A.K.A my ex lover from heaven, the Angel of death), hovers above Nora's car.

"Hi Nora, I see you've met Patch" she says with an evil grin.

"what the-" Nora stops running and looks behind her back and at me.

" Nora wait I can explain" I say leaping to run after Nora.

"I see you've changed your motive to why you came to land patch…" says Debra. Nora stops running and turns to face Debra.

"Well you didn't think patch was human now , did u Nora?" Debra leaps onto the ground and Nora looks at her in confusion.

" Your friend patch over here" Debra says waving towards me "… is going to sacrifice you in order to become human again. He needs a Nephilim blood and yours… you're a special kind of Nephilim. That's just what he needs ". Nora looks at me in more confusion and fear. She starts running again.

"Nora you have to listen to me what she's saying is only partly true-" I pled running towards her.

"Now now, no need for running my feared Nephilim. I'll make this simple, quick and easy right here and now" Debra says in an evil tone. " Patch wants to sacrifice you. I, on the other hand" she says slowly walking towards our direction. " I just want to do what is right. STOP RUNNING" she demands. Nora's body freezes.

"NORA! Its not true. I did want to sacrifice you but I don't now. As twisted as it sounds, I need you to trust me" I say running towards her.

"TRUST YOU ? You want ME to trust YOU after finding out your something from out of this world? After me finding out that YOU just came here to have ME killed so you can become human again?" she says walking towards me pointing fingers.

A gun shot fires from a distant and Nora drops onto the ground with her pants smothering in red blood. I look behind me and Debra points a gun at Nora getting ready for the next shot to the head.

I start running towards Nora as fast as I can. I needed to protect her. I wanted to. I felt my feet lifting off the ground as if I was…flying? I keep running and the scars from my previous wings start to tingle. I'm in confusion but I keep running towards Nora and as I got close , I grab onto Nora's body and wrap myself around her. All I could remember was being surrounded by a bright white light…


End file.
